The invention relates to vehicles driven by direct current electric motors, and more particularly, to motor controls for energizing or connecting a DC motor to a battery bank. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an alternate action solenoid drive circuit for a DC motor control which is operable so that a DC motor is alternately energized from opposite ends of a battery bank.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,833, issued Dec. 26, 1978, and to pending United States patent application entitled Direct Current Motor Control with Protective Solenoid Latching Ser. No. 967,611, Dec. 8, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,288, issued July 22, 1981 assigned to the same assignee as this application.